Miss MacKinnon
:You won’t have to adopt her or raise her, but it would be a kind gesture. It will be nice for the girl to know that someone cares about her. :—Miss MacKinnon, "The Nursery" Miss MacKinnon is part of the Nursery staff who takes care of the children there. She is free to be written by anyone with Permission. Character Profile Appearance As an off-screen character from a badfic, Miss MacKinnon's appearance is very much composed of orphanage matron stereotypes. She tends to wear large, loose clothing such as dresses, and favors the color pink. Her hair is grey and usually tied in a bun, but her face is smooth-skinned, making her actual age ambiguous. Personality Miss MacKinnon's single, over-riding personality trait is her desire to care for and protect children. She is generally very calm and soft-spoken, but she's not above (quietly) threatening anyone who's posing a risk to children. She can also be quite insistent about getting agents to officially adopt children from the Nursery, as she knows how important it is for children to feel they have a parental figure looking out for them. Due to coming from the Fahrenheit 451 setting, she's a little unnerved by the presence of books in the Nursery, but tries to look past her fear of them for the sake of the children's education. History Miss MacKinnon was created in a F451 badfic, where she was named Mistress Mujhort and ran an orphanage. Mujhort was only mentioned in the Sue Fraya's backstory, which cast her as an uncaring and cruel authority. Fraya preferred to call her "Mugwort," apparently unaware of the beneficial properties of actual mugwort plants. Unsurprisingly, when Agents Vania Tolluk and Doc actually found her, Mujhort proved to be the exact opposite of Fraya's unreliable narration. Saddened at the realization that she was essentially a prop, and that her orphanage didn't have any children in it, she agreed to follow the agents to HQ to find work in the Nursery. The agents renamed her Miss MacKinnon after a pen company, to match the F451 canons who are named after pencil and paper companies. During her initial tour of the Nursery, Miss MacKinnon was shocked to find a bookshelf in one of the classrooms. Following her culture's training, she immediately set them all on fire, not realizing HQ isn't as fireproof as the buildings in her home country. After other Nursery staff put out the fire, she learned that she had destroyed a set of teaching materials used by one of the original Nursery workers since his first day. Realizing that books hold a different significance in her new home, she began working on getting over her old social mores for the good of the children under her care, and her new coworkers. Appearances Recruitment * "May or May Not Be Non-Inflammable" (Fahrenheit 451), Agents Vania Tolluk and Doc (DF) Employed in the Nursery * Diptych: "Secret Agents" and "Cosmic Love" Conclusion (interlude), Agents Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill and Supernumerary (DIC) and Agent Decima (DBS) * "Because We Like You" (interlude), Agents Vania Tolluk and Doc (DF) and Nursery kids Mollie and Ollie * "The Nursery" (interlude), Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature (DI) * "Two Agents, Both Alike in Dignity" (interlude), Agents Dax and Lorson Rho (DIC) Category:PPC Staff Category:Free-to-Use Category:Nursery